In the conventional manufacture of such pressed boards, the mixture of binder and filler is compacted in the cold state and later subjected to heat and pressure for setting the resin. Prior to such setting, the compacted body has only limited mechanical strength and is, therefore, difficult to handle. Problems exist, accordingly, in transporting such sheets or plates to a flatpress (e.g. one of the multilevel type) for final shaping and setting.